Assassin's Choice!
by Shroomie1
Summary: Me so mean to Gene! R&R!
1. She got a date

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Outlaw Star.. If I did I would make more!!!  
  
Claimer: But I do own some characters, I will eventually write into the story.  
  
Oh, yeah.. Aisha is hot! *drool*... Erm.. Um... It's pretty cute when she makes those sounds like "nyah".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gene, woke up rather late, but earlier than normal.. From when he looked at the clock it appeared to be 11:43 AM. He groaned and couldn't fall back to sleep so, he sat at the end of his bed, letting out a long, sustained, yet loud, yawn. He stood up grabbed his pants, and in an attempt to get them on he fell back, and on the floor.  
  
Melfina, who was downstairs in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. If Jim was up he would have helped, but he was sleeping in, something entirely unusual to him. But. Gene, and him were out pretty late, the night before, trying to get a bounty for $17,000. (I don't know how to spell their kind of money in the show..)  
  
Gene walked downstairs in nothing but his pants, seeing Melfina in the kitchen cooking breakfast. He had a small grin on his face, when he saw her and he walked in and gave a kiss on the cheek, saying "mmm.. What'cha makin'?", she replied in a cheerful way, "Oh, you're up.. Pancakes, and eggs."  
  
"What, no bacon?" Melfina gave Gene a really cold stare. "ACK! I mean, yay! Pancakes!" remembering the time, he mention, that bacon were made from pigs, to Melfina, and she stayed in her room for a whole week, crying, shouting "POOR LITTLE PIGGIES!!!" every few minutes...  
  
"Breakfast will be ready in a little.."  
  
"All right." Said Gene, walking into the living room, almost tripping over a sleeping Aisha that was on the floor. "Damnit Aisha..." he said accidently stubbing his toe on the couch, while trying to avoid tripping over her.  
  
Aisha's left ear twitches, and she still laid there curled up cutely, like a cat still sleeping. Gene sat on the couch rubbing toe, "Oh, damn you Aisha.. ow..."  
  
Melfina: "Breakfast's ready!" she yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Aisha: Nyah..? Her ears perked up, when the word "Breakfast" was sounded. She stood up, "Nyah? Breakfast?"  
  
Gene: "Glad to see you're up..." he said blankly, as he watched Aisha dash in the kitchen.  
  
Aisha: "Where's the food? Gimme, Gimme!" she said eagerly, with her tail wagging. (Yes she does have a tail.. You just hardly see it on the show.)  
  
Melfina: "Okay, okay.. Man, you must be hungry." she handed Aisha some food.  
  
Gene: He stumbled in the kitchen, toe still hurting really bad. "Her hungry? Gimme food!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Caterson: "Call Drakic Slain in." (it's pronounced "Dray-ick" )  
  
Henchman: "Yessir." the henchman radioed in for them to bring him in.  
  
Drakic: He walked in rather cocky. "You wanted me?"  
  
Caterson: He smirked and said, "Yes, we have another job for you... This one'll be no push-over.. Her name is "Aisha Clan-Clan". She's a C'tarl-C-tarl.  
  
Drakic: "Ooh, really?" he said in a kind of impressed tone, and kind of happy tone. "You do know, how I take care of the women targets.. right?"  
  
Caterson: "Of course! Get close, get into a relationship with them, earn their trust, and strike when least expected! That's why we're having you do it! A full on attack would work on her.  
  
Drakic: "She's that strong?"  
  
Caterson: "Yes, quite strong."  
  
Drakic: "Picture?" he got handed a picture of Aisha. He stared at it.. Staring with A LOT of intrest.. "Um.. I'll have a hard time trying to pull myself to killing her, but I'll do it!"  
  
Caterson: "Good."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Aisha: "I'm going out!" she called throughout the house.  
  
Jim: He popped his head around the corner, "What ya goin'?"  
  
Aisha: "Nyah.. um.. The shopping center and maybe a restaurant..."  
  
Jim: "Oh, can I go too? I need to pick up a few things."  
  
Aisha: She cocked her head, "Sure why not! Best to have company anyway!" She started out the door and down the sidewalk.  
  
Jim: "Um.. Where're you goin'? My car is over here." he said in a way like he was correcting someone mentally impaired.  
  
Aisha: "Oh, Sorry! Nyah.." she ran to the car, jumping in through the window, always wanting to do that.  
  
Jim: "Don't do that to my car!" he said annoyed.  
  
They drove down the road, and were quiet for quite a few minutes, then started a conversation of what they might buy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Gene walked around the house, looking for Jim to ask him a question, but he couldn't find him anywhere.. He walked into the living room, "Melfina? Where's Jim?"  
  
Melfina: "Him, and Aisha, went to the shopping center.  
  
Gene walked behind put his hands around her waist and kissed her cheek, "So, we're all alone?" he said, leading on, and Melfina giggled.  
  
Suzuka: "Not quite."  
  
Gene: "AHH! When'd you get here?!"  
  
Suzuka: "Right about the time, you thought you, were alone, 'lover-boy'." she said sarcastically and humorously.  
  
Gene: "Grr! Why you--!" Melfina tried calming him down.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Jim, and Aisha, were at the shopping center resting at a cafe eating some ice-cream.  
  
Jim: "I'm so happy me, and Gene got that bounty for $17,000! We can enjoy things!" he said happily, as he feet dangled from the seat, since he was so short.  
  
Aisha: "Nyah! Yeah! Yum yum!" she ate quickily until, "Oof!... Ow!"  
  
Jim: "Huh? What's wrong? Is something wrong?!" he said worried, since he had somewhat a brother-sister friendship with Aisha.  
  
Aisha: "I gotta brain-freeze!! Owie!" she whined.  
  
Jim: "You got me worried for nothing..?" he too got a brain-freeze a few seconds later "OW!"  
  
Aisha: "Ha ha, you say it's nothing."  
  
Drakic was in the same cafe, watching her, "Awfully immature.. Heh.. Like me kinda.." he thought. He walked over to her and said "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but look at you.. You're so beautiful.."  
  
Aisha: "Oh, really? See, Jim? Some people, find me beautiful."  
  
Jim: "Yeah, yeah.." he said taking a sip of pepsi. (MMM! MY FAVORITE DRINK!!)  
  
Drakic: My name is Drakic Slain, and you are..?"  
  
Aisha: "My name is Aisha Clan-Clan of the C'tarl C'tarl!"  
  
Drakic: "Heh.. Cute name." he said.. His acting was applauding. He has years of practice.  
  
Aisha: "Oh, thank you." she said in a flattering way.  
  
Drakic: His watch beeps and he checks it, "I have to go.. Say.. Would you like to have dinner sometime, Aisha?"  
  
Aisha: Since she could never pass up a meal, she said "SURE! When?"  
  
Drakic: "Um.. maybe.. tonight?" he said hoping she was free.  
  
Aisha: "Sure! What time?" she said, excited.  
  
Drakic: "7:30?" this question was followed by a "Sure!".. He looked at Jim, "Oh! I'm sorry.. Is this your son?"  
  
Jim: "Do we look related?!" he said, angrily. "And my name is Jim.."  
  
Drakic: "Sorry, Jim... Nice to meet you." he held out his hand.  
  
Jim: "Nice to meet you too." he shook his hand, and watched as the man walked off. "There's something about him, that I don't like.  
  
Aisha: "Nyah..?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Gene, and Melfina were under the covers together. (Try and imagine what they did! Go ahead! Try!)  
  
Melfina: "I don't think Suzuka liked it, when you kicked her out."  
  
Gene: "Oh, Com'on!" he kissed her lighty on the lips. "She doesn't like a thing I do."  
  
They hear the door open and close and they hurried out of bed and got dressed as quick as they could.  
  
Jim: "We're home!" he said, setting down a few bags.  
  
Aisha walked in and skipped around repeating in a sing-song way "I got a date."  
  
Jim: "Yes, Aisha! We know!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, yes, I know! It's more of an introduction! Some of kind of OOC but it's a fanfic so get over it! And please review! I need to know what to improve on! And you can e-mail me at demonvamphunter1@aol.com or sonicntailsgamer@aol.com.  
  
And thank you for reading! 


	2. Drunken dates lead to cool things

Disclaimer: I said in the first one, I don't own anything of Outlaw Star's copyrights  
  
Claimer: I do own some of it though.. Like some characters on these stories.  
  
YAY! Second chapter! I'm just happy, I'm writing something with Aisha!... Um.. Well... Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now 6:45 PM, and Aisha was all ready getting ready for her date.  
  
Jim, Gene, and Melfina, were in the living room discussing Aisha's date "Drakic Slain".  
  
Jim: "I had a bad feeling about this guy from the start.. I was right about this guy.. I looked up 'Drakic Slain' and I found out this guy is an assassin, who is extremely dangerous. Police and bounty hunters would go after him, but it turns out they're all scared of him. If he approached them, they would run, or give him respect.." he said reading from his little computer. "Wow.. This guy is rich!"  
  
Gene: "Why should we worry? It's only Aisha."  
  
Melfina: "Gene! How could you say that?!" she said.  
  
Jim: "Yeah, Gene!" he said , agreeing with Melfina.  
  
Gene: Outnumbered he says, "Oh com'on! Why should we care, if she gets hurt? I mean, it'd help out budget!"  
  
Jim, and Melfina both say, "Damnit Gene! We gotta help her!" then they looked at each other and said "How did you know, I was gonna say that?"  
  
Aisha walked downstairs, and said "What's all the commotion?"  
  
Jim: "Oh, nothing! We were just thinking of what movie to see!"  
  
Aisha: "Oh.." she said, and then something suddenly came to mind, "WAIT!!! I forgot to give him our address! ARGH!!"  
  
Right when Aisha started getting out-of-control, the doorbell rang, and she answered, in kind of rage.  
  
Drakic: "Oh, is this a bad time?"  
  
Aisha: "You.. How'd you know, I lived here?"  
  
Drakic: "Well, when I left, I relized I forgot to ask where you lived, and I thought 'Wait.. She said her name was Aisha Clan-Clan? And the kid was Jim? Could it be, that she's the Aisha that lives with Gene Starwind, and Jim Hawking?' and that's how I figured it out.. I'm smart!" he said, with a little bit of immaturity.  
  
Aisha: she smiled, and said, "Wait.. You're early.."  
  
Drakic: "Well, yeah, I had to make sure if this was really where you live."  
  
Aisha: "AH! I'm not even ready yet!" she ran upstairs, to hurry and get ready.  
  
Drakic: "Umm..." was out by the doorway, "Can I come in?"  
  
Gene: "Sure! Just don't break anything."  
  
"Af if, there's anything of value to break here..."  
  
Gene: "What?!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
While Aisha was getting ready, Drakic had taken a seat by Gene, and started a conversation about weapons, since Gene looked like the type that carries weapons.  
  
Drakic: "So, do you have a Caster gun?"  
  
Gene: "Of course!" he said, with delight pulling his Castor out, and handing it to him.  
  
Drakic: He observed the gun, and said, "Wow.. Such an old model.. Yet one of the most reliable there is. How'd you get ahold of such a beauty?"  
  
Gene: "Well.. Me and Jim were at this pawn shop, and the guy gave a discount on it." he said, like he was remembering a long lost memory.  
  
Jim: "I had to convince him into it, by telling him how rare that type was."  
  
"Quiet Jim..."  
  
Aisha: she walked down, and said "What'cha guys talking about?"  
  
Gene: "Weapons.. It turns out your friend has a knack for weapons."  
  
Jim: "He should, 'cause he's an assassin." he said, without thinking.  
  
Everyone looks at him.  
  
Jim: "What? He is!"  
  
Drakic: That's right Jim.. I am.. So you did your homework little kid." he said, with a grin. "I know a lot about you too, Jim Hawking. You're quite the little hacker."  
  
Jim: "You're not mad, that I just told everyone?"  
  
"No, why would I care? Even though, I hate being known, everyone seems to know me so, I don't care. Now, Aisha shouldn't we be going?"  
  
Aisha: Confused, "Um, sure.. But you're really an assassin.."  
  
Drakic: "I haven't taken a job in a while.. I don't like the killing.."  
  
Aisha: "Oh.." they both walk to his car, and when they were on the road, she looked around. "Where we going?" asked Aisha.  
  
Drakic: "I would tell you, if I could pronounce it.. I'm not good with foreign words.."  
  
Aisha: "Ooh! Is it fancy?"  
  
Drakic: "Yeah." Aisha squealed of happiness, and Drakic smiled.  
  
On the ride there, Aisha observed what Drakic was wearing. It was actually just plain black jeans, a black shirt with a band on it, named KoRn, and a black light jacket that went down to his knees.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
When they were at the restaurant, they were all ready seated.  
  
Drakic: I can ask how to pronounce this place if you want.  
  
Aisha: "It's all righ--" she was cut off by him asking a waiter, "Hey how do you pronounce the name of this place?"  
  
The waiter answered, making it sound like senseless babble.  
  
Drakic cracked, and laughed, when Aisha was only snickering.  
  
Drakic ordered lobster, and Aisha order lobster, crab, a few kinds of soup, a big bowl of pasta, ect.  
  
While Drakic was eating his lobster, he glanced at Aisha gobbling her food down.  
  
Drakic laughed, and said "Luckily I can afford this.."  
  
After the date, Drakic drove Aisha home.  
  
Drakic: "You have a good time?"  
  
Aisha: "Yeah! And that food was good!"  
  
Drakic: "Yeah, I'd say, you almost ate everything there."  
  
Aisha: "Hmm.. You know this date doesn't have to end yet." Drakic was confused.  
  
Aisha: "Let's go to a bar!"  
  
Drakic: "You drink?"  
  
Aisha: "Not often, but you wanna go to a bar?"  
  
Drakic: "Sure." They both walked back to the car, and Drakic drove to Clyde's, and walked in, both sat at a table across the room in a corner. Iris asked what they wanted.  
  
Drakic: "Let's see.. I'll have some Wild Turkey, Jim Beam, and Jack Daniels, but two bottles of each of them.. And a Bloody Mary."  
  
Iris: "Okay! And you?"  
  
Aisha: "Um half a bottle of Wild Turkey, and Jack Daniels?" she said, not knowing anything about bourbons and whiskeys.  
  
Iris returned in a few minutes with their drinks.  
  
About 19 minutes later, they both drank most of their drinks, and were now drunk as hell. They both stumbled into his car, and he drove her home.. On the way, he was swerving a little, having a hard time driving. When they pulled up to the warehouse he pulled over kinda badly, and walked her to the door.  
  
At the door, she kissed him a little, and she says slurring a little "Come in.."  
  
When he stumbled in the place she led him to the couch, and continued to kiss him.  
  
The next morning, he woke up, next to Aisha on couch, under covers with her.  
  
Drakic groaned, and said, "Oh, my head..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, this one proves that dates, and alcohol do mix!! I'll make more chapters. I'm hoping to do two chapters a day, since it takes me no time to think, and write.. Unless, I get bothered by many people, like I was with the first chapter.  
  
Please give me suggestions on improvements, and write reviews!  
  
And you can E-mail me at demonvamphunter1@aol.com. If you do please in subject, type in something about the story! So I won't delete it. 


	3. Vandalizing Kids

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Okay?! I don't!!  
  
Claimer: But, I do own some of the characters.  
  
I'm actually happy, I'm writing some stories about Outlaw Star ^_^... But just to let you know, some of the characters in the story might be OOC. But enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked around.. "Hmm.. No one is awake yet.." he looked at the clock and it was 6:34 AM. "Oh.. That's why.." he said, as he looked down at Aisha, who was fast asleep, and she had an arm around Drakic..  
  
Drakic: "Hmm.. She looks cute like that.." he said, in a rather happy voice.  
  
Aisha: "Nyah... meow.. meow.." she said, in sleep having a dream of chasing mice.  
  
Drakic laughed a little, and then put his arm around her, and fell back to sleep.  
  
Later  
  
He woke up, and saw Aisha was still asleep, then he took a look around to see everyone around them.  
  
Drakic: "Heh.. I can explain.. You see, me, and her seem to low alcohol tolerance, and one thing led to anoth--" was cut off by Gene saying "BUT THAT'S ON OUR COUCH!!!"  
  
Drakic: "I'll by another one?"  
  
Gene: "Damn right!"  
  
Melfina: "Gene, he doesn't have to buy anot--" she was cut off by Gene saying "YES HE DOES!!"  
  
Jim: "Ugh.. Why am I even in here?" he got up and walked to his room.  
  
Aisha: "Nyah..?" she woke up rubbing her eyes, with her paws.. "Eh..? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE!!!! OUT OUT OUUTTTT-T-T-T-T!!!" she screeched. Drakic covered his ears, from the loud screeching.  
  
Aisha: She blushed, and said, "I'm sorry.."  
  
Drakic: "Eh..? You're sorry? Don't be! It's all right!"  
  
Aisha: She smiled, "Really?"  
  
Drakic nodded, and Aisha kissed him, and he kissed her, blah blah blah ect. ect.  
  
(Wow.. they go fast!)  
  
They went out for about a month, and Jim still had a bad feeling about him.  
  
One day, when Drakic was just hanging out there, Jim confronted him somewhat.  
  
Jim: "You're an assassin.. What is your intrest in Aisha?"  
  
Drakic: He laughed, and said "I dunno.. There's something about her though.."  
  
Jim: "Like what?"  
  
Drakic: "I don't know yet. I'll tell you, when I do figure it out."  
  
Jim: "Oh... Okay..." still cautious though.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Aisha jumped from behind the couch, and onto Drakic's lap, yelling "HI!"  
  
Drakic: "Oof! Hey..." holds crotch area because, that's where she landed, and that's what's hurting. Jim snickered.. "NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!" he shouted to Jim.  
  
Aisha: "Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" she said, then kissing him.  
  
Drakic kissed her also, but then groaned, because it still hurt.  
  
Jim fell out of his chair, laughing at Drakic's misfortune.  
  
The next night, when he woke up in the middle of the night, next to Aisha in her bed at the warehouse, he sat up yawning. He looked at her sleeping, so peaceful, so beautiful, the way the mood-light struck her, made her so beautiful.  
  
He sighed, and said, "Well.. it's now or never.." He reached for his pants, putting them on, and drawing his weapon, a silenced Smith & Wesson 9mm. He thought about it for a minute, thinking about how he's grown, somewhat, attached to her, over the time he's spent with her. He took aim at her, about 4 feet away. His hand shook, and he tried to pull the trigger, but he couldn't do it. He walked to the balcony, and he threw the weapon far. Remembering what his friend said to him.  
  
FLASHBACK!  
  
Zack: "Oh, com'on man! You can't keep going on, getting close to the female targets, and then kill them! You might find one you actually love, and then what're you gonna do? Huh? The same fate came down on your father. That's what killed him.  
  
Drakic: "That's not gonna happen." he was so sure of what he said.  
  
Zack: "How do you know?"  
  
Drakic: "If you notice, I control my emotions, so I can control on how I feel about them.  
  
Zack: "Oh, whatever! Do as you want! It's not much listening to a concerned friend.."  
  
Drakic: "Com'on Zack! Don't be that way! I've listened to you many times! Just, one time ain't gonna make a difference."  
  
Zack: "You don't know, but okay. Believe what you want, it ain't my problem.."  
  
PRESENT!  
  
He stood there, at the balcony. Aisha walked out there, in nothing but a reveiling, see-through, nightgown.  
  
Aisha: "Nyah..? What're you doing out here?"  
  
Drakic: "Um.. Just getting some fresh air."  
  
A window breaks, and a car alarm goes off, from a distance.  
  
Aisha: "What's that?"  
  
Drakic: "Um.. Vandalizing kids!" knew it was his gun that did that, when he threw it.  
  
Aisha: "Let's go back to bed" she said, walking to her bed.  
  
Drakic: "All right.." he followed her stumbling over things on the floor.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Jim, and Gene were, in the kitchen with bad hangovers. Drakic walked in with a yawn. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Jim: "Gene took me to Club Temptation, last night."  
  
Gene: "Yeah, I did."  
  
Drakic: "Good job Gene! Making him a man!"  
  
Gene: "Heh, thanks."  
  
Jim: "Yeah, right! Last time I went, I didn't get this bad of a hangover!"  
  
Drakic: "Say.. Um.. Next time You guys go.. Uh... Can I go to?" hasn't been there in a while.  
  
Gene: "Sure."  
  
Aisha: "NYAH?! WHAT?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that concludes this chapter. I'll make more. If you have suggestions, please say in reviews, or E-mail, at demonvamphunter1@aol.com 


	4. Where's he going?

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. And, plus, in the first chapter, I asked Lady Of Light, to use the fear of bacon, in Mel.  
  
Claimer: I do own some characters.  
  
Bacon is good! Although my heart does hurt, when I eat it. I decided to do this one differently.. If I like the way I do it, I continue doing it, that way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drakic was getting a little scared, as Aisha marched into the room, angrily.  
  
"Um, look, honey, I was just asking, so I could get drunk, or something! It's nothing like that! Although the women there are hot, you're surpass all of them with your beauty!" he said, nervously, trying to get off the hook  
  
Aisha growled, and said, "All right.. Go ahead.. Get drunk, and have your fun.. Atleast I surpass them with my beauty." she said the last sentence cocky. After Aisha left, Drakic said, "Oh, thank god! I was scared as hell, for a moment.."  
  
Jim laughed, and said, "You?! An assassin like you?!"  
  
Drakic did a glare at him, and said, "I'll have you know, I quit."  
  
Jim was confused, "You quit? What about the money?" Drakic laughed, "Little dude, I'm set for life!" Jim looked at him with a weird glare, and he said, "I thought, once you were an assassin for them you couldn't quit." Drakic sighed, a long heavy sigh. "That is true.. That's why I have to fake my own death!" Gene said, "You're actually willing to go through all that?" Drakic laughed, "Of course! Only way to get them all my tail."  
  
Aisha shouted from the living room, "You have a tail? I never saw it!"  
  
Gene, Jim, and Drakic, all fell out laughing. Um, no honey. It's only a figure of speech. Aisha cocked her head, "Nyah? Oh." Gene laughed a little longer, Jim just snickered, and said "Well you guys, do it so much, you'd figure, she'd yell 'No you don't!' when he said that." (Oh come on Jim! You could do better! Argh! I guess hackers like him, don't know that.) Gene, and Drakic, looked at Jim. "Um.. Jim.. That was stupid." Drakic said with a concerned look, "Are you sure, you're the real Jim? " he said jokingly, Jim arched an eyebrow, "I know it was, I can't think, right now.. The hangover, hurts too much.." Drakic said "Then why'd you drink so much?"  
  
"Gene kept telling me to!" he said, with an angry tone, and looking at Gene angrily."What? You still drank it, so it's your fault!"  
  
Drakic laughed, and said, "You guys are funny."  
  
"They're idiotic, so what do you expect?" yelled, the arrogant Aisha, from the other room. Gene smirked, and yelled to Aisha, "I wouldn't go talking, Aisha! Don't call people what you are!" Aisha growled, and attacked Gene.  
  
Later, that day...  
  
Gene was in the middle of the living room, in a wheelchair, with casts on both legs, and a cast on his right arm, and a neck brace, with a few band aids and bruises.  
  
Melfina was on the couch looking at him worriedly, "Gene.. Why do you provoke Aisha, so much?" Gene, will swollen cheeks said, "she schtarted itsh." (she started it.. oh, yeah go blame Aisha) Melfina sighed. "Whatever you say..."  
  
Jim, was actually getting along with Drakic, while he taught Jim, new ways to get into program files, without being detected. (I'm not gonna describe it because, I don't know the first thing about hacking!) Jim grinned happily, and said "Thank you!! That's been bugging me for a week! I couldn't get into that program!"  
  
Drakic grinned, and said, "I didn't even know, I could get into that program. I just made a wild guess."  
  
"Good guess!"  
  
Drakic yawned, and walked to Aisha, and kissed her. "What'cha doing..?" he asked like a child. "Watching a C'tarl C'tarl love story." she sighed lovingly at the movie.  
  
"Basically a chick-flick?" Aisha gave him a cold stare.  
  
"Err.. I mean, is it any good?" he said, kinda shakingly, and nervously.  
  
Aisha smiled happily, "It's lovely! Wanna watch?"  
  
"Sorry, honey, but I have some errands to ru--" Aisha gave him, yet another cold stare.  
  
"I mean, sure! Why not?" he sat down, and started to watch the movie. He got bored within the first five minutes. While they watched the movie, which he was hating, she started crying and put her head on his shoulder, while he was snickering. When the chick's dude, died on the end, it looked like Drakic was crying but he really was laughing so hard, he was tearing from it. Aisha looked at him, "See? I told you, you'd like it."  
  
"Um, right.. Like.."  
  
She whispered something in his ear seductively, and he perked right up, and said "All right!"  
  
They walked into her bedroom, around a few minutes later, Jim, and Gene, were laughing hard as hell from the sounds coming from the room. Melfina just blushed.  
  
About three hours later, Drakic came out of the room, all tired-like, and he went in the kitchen, and got a drink. Jim walked up, and said "Dude, you make her louder than she all ready is!"  
  
"Heh.. Sorry.. Next time, me and her'll go to my place."  
  
At that moment, when he said that, an explosion came from the front door.  
  
By the time Drakic, and Jim ran to see what happened (Not Gene, because he's hurt) an assassin, in a long over-coat, and loaded with many weapons, had walked it.  
  
He stood there a minute, and said "Drakic Slain. You failed to complete the mission. For that, you must die."  
  
Drakic scoffed, and said, "All right.. A duel.. In one hour, on the outskirts, of town."  
  
The assassin said, "All right. I'll be there. But you will die." with a wicked smile, the assassin, jumped backward, and out the door, and into the smoke, from the explosion, and ran off.  
  
"What mission?" Jim asked, with a confused look on his head.  
  
"..." Drakic cracked his knuckles, "I need to get ready for the duel. If I survive.. I'll tell you the whole thing."  
  
Drakic walked out, to go to his house, so he would prepare himself with the proper arsenal.  
  
Jim cocked his head, and said "What was that all about anyway?!"  
  
Aisha walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes, "Hey, where's Drakic?"  
  
He turned around, and said "Oh! Aisha! Um.. Drakic had to leave for a little to do something."  
  
"Nyah?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, short, I know! But it was a test to see if I liked writing the story like, in a different form of writing than, I'm used to. 


	5. When you thought he was gone

Disclaimer: I told you, I don't own it!!  
  
Claimer: Although, I do own some characters, that I put in the stories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drakic was at his house, and he was holstering enough arsenal to take down a small army. He sighed, and thought "If I lose this duel... Damnit.. It's not gonna happen!"  
  
He was trying to convince himself, that he's gonna win.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Aisha was growling, "TELL ME WHERE HE WENT!! IF HIS LIFE DEPENDS ON IT, I WANNA BE THERE!!!"  
  
Jim, trying to calm her down, said, "Aisha.. If you're there, it'd only complicate things." Aisha, "But he might need me! I'm C'tarl-C'tarl!" Jim agreed, but he told not to worry, then all of the sudden, Gene walks in with an apple, "You tell her, that they're facing off, at that old construction site, at the end of town, yet?"  
  
"Damnit Gene!" Jim snarled, and Aisha screeched of happiness, "Oh, thank you! thank you, thank you, thank you, thank youuu!!" She said hugging him tightly and quickly, and runs out the door.  
  
"Gene! I was trying to keep her away!"  
  
"Oh, well!"  
  
Later.  
  
Drakic, and that assassin, was at that construction site.  
  
The assassin smirk, then chuckled a little, "So, you did come!"  
  
Drakic gave him a cold stare, only an assassin could do.  
  
"What's your name?" he said, because he liked to know the name, of the person he was gonna kill.  
  
"I apologize. Branard, Justin Branard."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Let's Begin."  
  
They both draw a pistol, then they stop hearing a ear-piercing yell, "DRAKIC!!!"  
  
Justin grinned, "Oh, your little sex-toy is here.. Let's see how you like this." he aimed the gun, and fired at Aisha, grazing her hair.  
  
"NO!" He fired some shots at Justin, and Justin ducked down, gracefully, and laughed. "Hahaha! You'll never hit me like that!" he said, in a way like he was amused by it. Aisha just stood there shuddering, and shocked, from that one shot, that almost hit her. Both Drakic, and Branard, hid behind a big rock.  
  
"Heehehaha! he had a weird, yet funny laugh.  
  
Drakic actually taking it seriously, said, "Why're you taking it like it's nothing? Do you know who're you're facing?! Drakic Slain! And, no one faces me and lives to tell about it!!" he popped out from the side of it, firing a few shots, hitting dangerously close to Branard.  
  
Heeheeha! This is more like it!" he fired a shot towards Drakic, it had the rock Drakic was behind, but it went through, hitting him directly in the shoulder, and he yelped in pain. Some blood splattered on the rock a little, and blood trickled down his arm, dripping to the ground.  
  
"I smell blood! I assume that hit you, hmm? I guess these bullets, might be too strong."  
  
He growled, and popped out, taking a shot, and it grazed Justin's cheek. "Ow!" he squealed in pain, "You're gonna pay for that!!" he said taking many shots, eventually hitting Drakic in the leg. He threw down his pistol, and he pulled out a small rocket-launcher, aiming it quickly at Branard, firing. It hit the rock, but Branard jumped out of the way, and they both, pull two pistols aiming at each other.  
  
Both panting furiously, Branard finally said, "I'm gonna win, and that bitch of a sex-toy is next!"  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"Well, that IS the idea!"  
  
Aisha just stood there shocked.  
  
They both started shooting, at the same time, both hitting each other, with fatal shots. Branard, who was dead before impact of the ground, fell to the ground face first, and quite hard.  
  
Drakic hit the ground, looking dead.  
  
Aisha screamed, and ran to him, sobbing, and with blurry vision, from all the tears.  
  
A WEEK LATER!  
  
Aisha, moping around, that Drakic's dead, was about to go to the store, for the rest of them, she didn't have any appetite (SURPRISING!!!). Jim feels sorry for her, and says, "Oh, com'on Aisha, cheer up!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Please, Aisha.. Maybe you'll cheer up with a... TICKLE ATTACK!!!" he tackled her, and started tickling her. But.. To no avail, it didn't work.  
  
"Jim.. I'm sorry.." Jim stood up, and said "Better hurry up.. Gene might get bitchy."  
  
After she got groceries, she was walking down the street, with 2 bags, looking down, until she heard, in a weak voice, "H-hey... How's it.. goin'?" She turned around eagerly, and to find out it was Drakic, with a sling on his left arm.  
  
"DRAKIC!" she dropped her groceries, and hugged him. "ACK!" he yelped, from the pain.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" she kissed him lightly on the lips. A little later, they make it back to the house, and she popped her head in the door, when she opened.  
  
"Guess what?" she said, happily.  
  
Jim, confused, naturally said, "What?" She opened the door, all the way, "Drakic's alive!"  
  
Drakic limped in, "Hey..." he said with a rather weak voice.  
  
Gene bumbled in with his stupidity, "You back with the foo--" he saw Drakic "AHH!! ZOMBIE!!!" he ran to his room and locked the door.  
  
"W-.. What just happened here?" he asked confused.  
  
"Oh, he's just showing his idiotic side." said Jim, while he was looking up a new kind of weapon system on his little computer.  
  
"I kinda figured that.."  
  
"Com'on!" she said cheerfully, pulling Drakic to her room, by the arm that wasn't injured.  
  
"Ack! Okay, okay!"  
  
When in the room, he sat down on her bed, and she sat next to him, and began kissing him, pulling down his jacket.  
  
"Whoa! Wait!.. Ow!" he said, trying to get her to stop.  
  
"Why?" she asked, with a pouting, and puppy dog eyes. (A catgirl using the puppy dog eyes.. Weird.)  
  
"Because..!" he said, slowly, and painfully, pulling up his shirt. "I'm injured!"  
  
Aisha looked down, "Sorry.. I was just so happy to see you.. But, I'll wait. I love you." she said, as she hugged him.  
  
He smiled, and said, "I love you too."  
  
All of the sudden, the door bursts open, and Gene stood there. "I'll take care of you, you zombie!!"  
  
Aisha got a blank expression on her face. "...Gene He's not a zom--"  
  
"Shut up, Aisha! I need to kill him! Before he eats us!" he grabbed Drakic by his shirt, and Drakic screamed of pain, for he was still in pain.  
  
"Any last words?!" Drakic tried to get free, but he was too weak, and too much in pain, for Gene's bold grip.  
  
All of the sudden, they hear a metallic "BANG!", and Gene fell down, so did Drakic, except he fell back on the bed. Aisha, and Drakic look to see what happened, and they saw Melfina. Both yell, "MELFINA?!"  
  
Melfina had an angry expression on her face, and was holding a frying pan, "He went to far this time!"  
  
Jim ran in, "What happen?!"  
  
"Gene thought Drakic was a zombie, and tried to kill him..." Aisha said, as she was looking to see if Drakic was hurt.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Hey, Jimmy-boy, I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you pull up porn, on that little computer?  
  
"DRAKIC!!!!!!" Aisha screamed.  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
"Oh, man... Adults.." he said walking off.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A few days later, Drakic was just laying there on the couch, since he was immobilized. Jim runs, and jumps on the couch, from the other side, not seeing Drakic. A big yelp of pain came from Drakic.  
  
"OH!! SORRY!!!" he said, getting off of him. "You okay?"  
  
"Fine.. Just fine.."  
  
Aisha came running in the room, assuming he got hurt really bad, "WHAT'S WRONG!?!?!"  
  
"Um... GENE CAME IN AND HIT ME!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Aisha ran off, and Jim, and him, were listening in, and then they heard screaming, yelling, and crashing.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Jim was confused, "Why'd you cover for me, and said he hit you?"  
  
"Well, because, you're cooler, and funner to talk to, and not so idiotic."  
  
"Ohh."  
  
Aisha walked by, brushing her hands off.  
  
They could hear Gene's small cry for help... It stopped.  
  
Jim, and Drakic, start a conversation, about computers, and the whole new line of software.  
  
"Yeah, the new, VXCG8536 laptop looks pretty good!" said the excited Jim. (VXCG8536? Heh.. I made it up! It would be pretty powerful though!)  
  
Drakic: "You know, if you want, I'll buy it for you.. And, I'll get Gene nothing! Maybe, get Aisha some jewelry. What could we buy Melfina?"  
  
"Maybe, a new dress?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Aisha sneaks in, and pops her head from behind the couch, "Myah? Buying?".  
  
"Um, no! Me, and him were just discussing, how cool it would be, to buy that computer!"  
  
"Myah? Okay.." she walked off.  
  
"It was to be surprize, doesn't it?"  
  
The next day, Jim, and Drakic went down to the shopping center, to look for some things to buy them.  
  
Drakic got Jim the computer, just being nice. Then at the jewelry shop, while Jim was hugging the computer, saying he loved it, like it was a woman, Drakic was looking for something to get Aisha.  
  
"Hmm.. Maybe that..? Nah.. Oh! That necklace, and ring!" He finally decided.. FINALLY!  
  
"Now for Melfina..." they went to a dress shop, looking for something, for Melfina.  
  
"How about that?" Drakic asked.  
  
"Nah.. How about that?"  
  
"You know Melfina better than me! You should know, what she likes!"  
  
"Yeah that's why I was pointing out, that one!"  
  
"Okay!" he said frustrated.  
  
When they returned a little later, he had given the dress to Melfina, she loved it.  
  
Then he snuck behind, Aisha, hugged her from behind, and slip the necklace on. She loved it. Then he showed her the ring, she was so happy, and hugged hom tightly.  
  
"Hey, what about me?!" Said, an angry Gene.  
  
"You're not important enough to get one."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spent all night writing it.. It would have taken sooner, but so many things, get in the way.. I wrote it a bit longer. And got Gene OOC, but making him look stupid.. Trust me, it's on purpose. I couldn't have a sad, Aisha, so I brought Drakic back.. I like using Drakic. He's cool. Oh, well, hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Fred Lou, NO!

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I'm getting tired of saying that!!  
  
I thought I would do something mean this time.. Introduce Fred Lou to Drakic! *Evil laugh* I'm so mean..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still hurt, Drakic laid there reading a book. His ears twitch, when he hears Gene yell, "WHAT?!"  
  
Jim sighed, "It's the only way.."  
  
"But, I don't wanna be in more debt! We all ready owe him a lot!"  
  
"But, Gene! The grappler arm on the ship, is busted! If we don't do it, we can't use that arm!"  
  
Gene sigh, "All right..." Gene grabbed his cloak, and starting for the door.  
  
Drakic looked up at him, "Where ya goin'?"  
  
"To meet a friend.."  
  
Jim sighed, and followed Gene, "We gotta go meet him, for a loan.."  
  
"Meet who?"  
  
Both, Jim and Gene, "Fred Lou.."  
  
"Oh can I go? I wanna meet this Fred Lou.."  
  
Jim panicked, "No no no!! You don't wanna meet him!"  
  
"Sure, you can go!" Said Gene evilly.  
  
Aisha walked in, "Can I go..? I don't want anything weird happening.."  
  
Gene sighed, "All right..."  
  
On the drive there, Aisha and Drakic were in the back of the car, while Jim and Gene were in the front, and Gene driving.  
  
Drakic cocked his head, "So, what's this Fred Lou like?"  
  
Jim thought for a second for the word to say, "Um.. Well, he's.. nice.."  
  
"Oh." They were pretty much silent, the rest of the drive.  
  
When they reached the place, they started for the front door, Drakic still limping.  
  
"So, he's rich."  
  
Jim nodded, "That's why we bum money of him!"  
  
Drakic laughed.  
  
One of those guys in the suits, and sun-glasses, answers the door, allowing them to enter.  
  
When they got inside, and there stood *dun dun duuuunnnnnn* Fred Lou.  
  
"Oh, it's so nice to see you Gene!" he hugged Gene, "And so nice to see you too Jim!" he also hugged Jim.  
  
"Who's this big boy?" he said, looking at Drakic.  
  
"URK!... Um... Drakic.." he said scared of Fred.  
  
"Oh, you're so cute!" he started slowly at Drakic, to hug him, and Drakic backing away slowly, 'til he backs into a wall.  
  
"Now, now, you're not so nice!" he said, and grabbed Drakic hugging him.  
  
"HELP!!! HELP GUYS!!! Help meeee!! He's TOUCHING me!!!! EWWWWW!!!" he yelled, struggling to get free.  
  
Aisha growled, and said "GET OFF HIM!!!" throwing Fred across the room.  
  
Fred whined, "Oh, why can't you share?"  
  
Aisha Growled. "Okay, okay!" Fred finally said.  
  
Drakic, and Aisha, both waited in the observatory, while Jim and Gene were in Fred's office, asking for the loan. Drakic still shuddering looks over to Aisha, and gives her a kiss, "Keep that guy away... Please." all freaked out.  
  
"I planned on it."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Com'on Fred! Please! We need another loan!" Gene exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but you still haven't paid me back."  
  
"That's because, we're up to our necks in bills. With all the damage expenses, and updates, a grappler ship isn't easy to maintain." Jim explained.  
  
"Well, all right.. But I wanna be paid back."  
  
"All right!" Gene yelled happily.  
  
They all walk out, after Fred gave the loan.  
  
Fred goes over to Drakic to give him, a 'good bye' hug.  
  
"GAH!" he held a gun up to Fred's neck, "Touch me, and die!"  
  
Aisha gets in front of Drakic, "Yeah!"  
  
Fred sighed, "Fine..."  
  
Once in the car, Gene asked "How'd you like Fred?"  
  
"He TOUCHED me!!!!! Never take me to him again!!"  
  
"You asked to come." Jim said, starting the car.  
  
"I regret that..."  
  
"Aww.. I know what will make you feel better!" Aisha purred seductively, and kissed Drakic.  
  
Jim looked in the rear-view mirror, "Hey, what..? NO!! Not that in my car! Guys! stop!"  
  
When they arrived home, all of them went inside, except Jim, hugging his car, "I'm so sorry they did that to you..."  
  
That night, both Drakic, and Aisha fell asleep on the couch after watching a movie.  
  
Melfina was walking by to get a glass of water, when she saw the two.  
  
"Aww..." she put a blanket on the two.  
  
After she got a glass of water, she went back into the room, where there was Gene, waiting for her.  
  
Poor little Jimmy didn't get no sleep that night.. The noises were quite bad.  
  
The next morning, Jim was pouring cereal in his coffee mug, and coffee in his cereal bowl. Jim had the laptop upside down and was typing on the screen, and not on the keyboard. Aisha walked in, "Morning Jim!"  
  
"Morning Gene..."  
  
"Merow?! What?! I'm not Gene!"  
  
"Okay, Gene.."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, yes I know.. But I'm tired... I'm gonna take about a week's break. I'll start writing again next week. See ya later! 


	7. Jimmy ain't alone!

Disclaimer: Don't own OLS...  
  
By the way, the characters I do create are copyrighted! So nyah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jim was typing away at his little computer, looking for new bounties, or new jobs. He sighed, all depressed, and lonely. Gene yelled, "Hey, Jim have you found a job yet?" he snapped out of it, and yelled back, "No, not yet!" his stomach growled, so he was gonna get a little snack out of the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, he noticed all the food was gone. What happened to it?! Where'd it go?! Was what he thought, as he stomach growled more. "Oh, what happened to the food?!"  
  
Aisha's ears perked up, "Oh, Aisha sorry! Got hungry!"  
  
"What?! Oh, man... I guess I'll go out to eat.." he said grabbing his jacket, and walked down the street putting it on. He heard a scream right down an alley he was passing, and he saw a girl being pushed around by three guys, with guns. He pulled out the gun he carried (I remember him carrying a gun in the show.), and shot two guys with two shots, and then took 2 more to get the other guy. One was dead, the others weren't. Jim ran down the alley. He saw the girl was beautiful, she had black hair, beatiful green eyes, wore a black tank top, and black jeans that were torn for fashion purposes. He looked at Jim, "Oh, thank you!!" she hugged him. He blushed a little from the hug, and from the sight of her. She looked at him, "What's your name?"  
  
"J-... Jim Hawking."  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you Jim! I'm Katie! Katie Beru!"  
  
"Nice name."  
  
"Oh, thanks!" she said cheerfully, and she looked a little closer, "Hey.. You're blushing.. Ah, I see.." she kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed a brighter red.  
  
She giggled. "Um, uh.... I-I should get-- um, going."  
  
"Where ya headed to?"  
  
"To Clyde's, for a bite to eat."  
  
"Wait.. That bar..?"  
  
"Yeah. I know Clyde, so I'm allowed in there."  
  
"Oh.. Can I go to..?" she gave him big puppy-dog eyes.  
  
He could he resist? "Sure."  
  
Later, at the bar, Jim was eating a burger, and Katie had a milkshake. Jim was just in a gaze at her, and her beauty. She then looked from her milkshake, and to Jim. She smiled, and asked, "Are son of that guy, and his friend who runs that business? Starwind & Hawking?"  
  
"Um.. No, actually, me, and Gene run the business.. I'm the Hawking in 'Starwind & Hawking'."  
  
"Really?! You?! Aren't you too young?!"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
She looked at him with amazement. He's mature, he's modest, and he's cute! She thought to herself.  
  
After they were done, they were walking down the street to the warehouse, when all of the sudden, she pulled him into an alley, and started kissing him. He blushed, and tried to resist just a little, but then he joined in, and started kissing her. Then he moved his hands up to her shoulders, and pulled away. "Isn't this a little too soon?"  
  
"Yeah.. It's just I really like you.. But I'll understand if you don't like me.."  
  
"Don't like you..? You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen!"  
  
"Then why don't you wanna kiss me..?"  
  
"Well.. I just think it's a little too soon.."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Hey.. Where do you live? I'll walk you home."  
  
"Um.. I... Don't live anywhere.. My parents kicked me out earlier today.. Said I was too much money.."  
  
"What?! How dare they?! What the fuck kind of parents just do that to their ki--" he was interrupted by Katie kissing him lightly.  
  
"You can stay with us.. I'm sure Gene won't mind."  
  
"Really?! Thank you!!" she hugged him tightly.  
  
On the way to the warehouse, they had a conversation about hacker programs (she's a hacker also.).  
  
They laughed, then they made it to the house. He opened the door, and yelled "I'm home!" he walked in, and sat on the couch. She looked around, and walked in sitting next to Jim.  
  
Drakic in the other chair, looked at Katie, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Um, this is Kate Beru. She had nowhere to go, so I'm letting her stay here.. That reminds me.. Why're you staying here Drakic? Don't you have a mansion?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can't go back to it! They think I'm dead! They have camera around that house."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Katie was confused, "Who would have camera around your house..?"  
  
Drakic sighed, "Caterson.. My imployer.. I didn't finish a mission on purpose, so he went after me."  
  
"What.. You're an assassin?"  
  
"Was.. Is the correct term.. I was an assassin."  
  
Katie looked around, and Gene walked in.  
  
"Who's this?" Gene asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Katie Beru. You must be Gene."  
  
"That's correct. So are you lil'Jimmy's girlfriend? Jim! You sly dog!"  
  
Jim blushed, and said "She's gonna be staying here for a while."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hey! She has nowhere to go! Her parents kicked her out! Please let her stay.."  
  
"Why'd her parents kick her out?"  
  
Katie looked down, "They said, I costed too much money, and was a complete waste..."  
  
"Wha..? Whoa.. Well.. She can stay.." Gene said, all sympathetic.  
  
"Thanks!" she ran up, and hugged Gene, "You're so nice!" she stopped hugging, and sat back down with Jim.  
  
"You're welcome?" Gene walked off to find Mel.  
  
"Thank you Jim.. For everything you've done.. And you hardly know me.."  
  
"It's all right.. We help people we don't know all the time."  
  
"Yeah.. But still.."  
  
"Oh com'on! It's all right! Really!" he said with a smile.  
  
"I've never met people so nice.." she then hugged Jim, and started kissing him. Jim started to kiss her also, and Drakic started to limp away thinking they wanted to be alone.  
  
He went into Aisha's room with Aisha, and slowly closed the door. Then Jim, and Katie, stopped from the loud moaning from the other room.  
  
"Um.. You might have to get used to that. They do it a lot.." he said embaressedly, and blushing just thinking about it.  
  
"I guess it's all right.." she said thinking about something.. "Wait.. 'They'? Who else is here?"  
  
"There's Aisha, and Melfina."  
  
"Oh. I guess I'm in a house full of people, I guess."  
  
"Yep.."  
  
"So, where will I be sleeping..?"  
  
"Um... I forgot we have no more spare rooms!.. You can have my room.. I'll sleep out here."  
  
She kissed him again, "How about we share the room..?"  
  
He blushed, "Sure.. Why not?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't have Jim all alone. So, I gave him a girlfriend! He was the only one without a girlfriend, or any kind of relationship, in the story, so I gave him one! I'm a good author now! 


	8. Sniff it some more!

Disclaimer: Don't fucking own it.  
  
*Yawns* Back from the break. The reason why I haven't written previous stories is I'm tired.. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been a few weeks since the young girl has been staying there. She's gotten along with Melfina, Gene, Drakic, Sazuka, and Aisha loves to talk to her and she adores her. Since Jim and her share the same bed, he loves to feeling waking up next to her everyday. What were these feelings he had started to feel? Why does her act weird when she's near? He had to figure it out. One day Jim woke up with his arm around her with her smiling. 'She looks so cute..' he thought to himself as he smiled sheepishly. He looked at the time and walked out to the kitchen. He saw Mel was cooking breakfast. "What'cha makin'?" Jim asked groggily trying to atleast get some coffee to wake up. "Pancakes, waffles, and eggs." She replied with that cute smile she did. "Good.. I'm hungry.. I haven't eaten since last afternoon.. Damn Gene keeping me out during dinner.."  
  
"Hmm.. I'll give you more than Gene this time? How'd you like that?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Aisha smelt food, and walked in, "Mreow? Food? Aisha hungry.. Aisha always gets hungry after Drakic--" was cut off by Drakic walking in yawning. "Draky!" she hugged him. 'Pathetic..' Jim thought to himself trying to suppress some laughter.  
  
Melfina was trying to think of what Aisha was gonna say.. 'Drakic does what to her..?' Melfina thought with a confused expression on her face.  
  
Drakic sat down in a chair, "Hey, Jim I'm heading somewhere to get an upgrade for my computer.. Wanna come? I might need some advice."  
  
"Sure! I need to pick up a few more megs of ram for my computer anyway. All these downloads take to much space.."  
  
"A few more.. megs.. of ram.. You need rams for your computers? How come I've never seen a ram around here?" Aisha asked confused. Drakic fell out laughing and hit his on the table laughing loudly, while Jim put his hand over his mouth and laughed. "Mrea? What'd I say?" After laughing intensely for 30 minutes Jim and Drakic explained what megs of ram on computers are, and what they do. After breakfast Jim and Drakic headed out to the computer shop. Katie finally woke up, and joined Aisha and Mel in the living room. "Hey.. Where's Jimmy?"  
  
"Drakic and him are at this computer place to get some.. megs.. of.. ram.. Yeah that's it!" Aisha replied with a little cute look on her face her face. "Oh.."  
  
They all talk about chick stuff (I wouldn't know of.. What would they talk about, "Ooh, he cute, and-- *SCREECH* I BROKE A NAIL!!!" *shudders* it gives me the creeps). A few hours later Drakic and Jim return and see the girls painting each other's nails. "See? I told you this color was meant for you!" Katie said painting Aisha's nails (or claws) purple. "What is this stuff though?" Aisha asked sniffing it, and falls back lightheaded, and high from her sensitive nose.  
  
Drakic was confused of such kind of social activity, "What're you guys doing? What is that stuff?" Jim sighed, and was about to answer when Aisha yelled "Katie said painting nails is cool! So we tried it! Wanna join?" the cute C'tarl-C'tarl said in a high way. "Painting nails? Um.. Why do you do that?"  
  
Katie replied in a sing-song way, "Because it's fun!" and she continued painting Mel's nails who seemed to like it. "Come on Draky! Join in!" she said pulling Drakic down to sit with them. "I'll just be in my room.." Jim said starting to walk away, but was pulled down by Aisha, "You too! You too!"  
  
"Aww, but Aisha! I don't wanna!" Jim struggled protestingly but to no preveil.  
  
Aisha pouted. "You don't like me..? Is that it?"  
  
"N-no! I like you Aisha! You're my friend! It's just I don't want my nails--.. Go ahead.. Just don't do a girl color.." Jim said, giving up.. No point in resisting, is there? Aisha can be pretty persuasive with her cuteness.. (Well to me!)  
  
When Katie started painting Drakic's nails, "I had a hard time determining your color.. But with all the black you wear, I figured this might be a good color." Drakic was still confused, and he took a small sniff of the nail polish, and moved his head backward rubbing his nose with his free hand. "BLECH!!! That stuff smells nasty!"  
  
"Well, duh! You're not supposed to sniff it!" said with a funny tone. Aisha was painting Jim's nails pink, and was talking so fast it was incoherant. Jim disliked his nail color. Still trying to learn what kind of social activities this was, Drakic asked, "Why do you do this?" Katie replied cheerfully "Because it's fun! But it can also teach patience! And it can look pretty!"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Right then Gene walked in. "Huh.. What's going on here?" he asked seeing all the guys in the household doing girl stuff. "Oh, we're just painting nails! Wanna join?" asked Katie while she looked at Gene with a smile, and Drakic took another stiff of the nail polish.  
  
"What? No way! No way am I gonna do this! I'm not gonn-- Wait no! Stop!" Said Gene getting pulled down by the three girls. A few hours later Drakic was lying on the couch looking at his black nails, "This is weird.." he said still haven't figured out why they do that. "You got it better than me! I got pink!" Jim said still on his computer. All of the sudden they hear muffled "No way! I'm not going out in there? Gimme back my clothes!" and Aisha ran by with his clothes, and Gene followed in make-up and a pink dress. Jim and Drakic both seeing this, fell in a loud laughter making the whole neighborhood hear it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm still tired, so I know it sucks. But I needed to update it somehow.. I like being mean to Gene! 


	9. Author's Notes

Author's notes: Hello! It's me Thad! Well.. The reason I'm not writing the story right now is I've ran out of ideas.. I'm thinking about ending this series, and creating a new one. By the way I've been writing stories about my alter-ego "The Whatchamacallit Ninja!" Yeah.. It's funny thought ^_^;;.. So just informing you that I might make a new line of stories for Outlaw Star ^_^;;.. So bye byeee! 


End file.
